Household wastewater may be generally classified as either black water or grey water. Black water generally refers to waste water generated from toilets and garbage disposals that is directed to a septic or sewage system. Grey water, which is sometimes spelled “gray water,” generally refers to waste water generated from sinks, bath tubs, showers, and clothes washers. Because black water typically contains high levels of solids and bacteria, black water may not be suitable for reuse before being processed through a wastewater treatment facility. However, because grey water typically contains relatively small amounts of solids, bacteria, soaps, and detergents, grey water may be processed within a short period of time through a simple filtering system to be safe for non-potable reuse, such as outdoor irrigation. Based on the scarcity of water in various parts of the world, grey water diversion systems have been in operation for many years.